elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebony Armor (Skyrim)
Ebony Armor is a set of heavy armor that appears in . Characteristics Ebony Armor is the third strongest non-unique heavy armor in the base game, under Dragonplate Armor and Daedric Armor. Ebony shares its main component, ebony, with its stronger cousin, Daedric Armor, and also shares a similar foreboding appearance. Like Ebony weapons, Ebony Armor has a "muted" appearance, with silver engravings on the armor in similar fashion of those found on the weapons. Like the Steel Plate Helmet, the Ebony helmet also shares decorations similar to elven ears. Locations Unenchanted pieces of armor will begin to appear throughout Skyrim at level 32 and enchanted variants can be found at level 33. These locations include: *Blacksmiths and general goods merchants. *Found as random loot in chests or as a world item. Fixed locations *The Ebony Warrior wears a full enchanted set. *Boethiah's Chosen at the end of the quest "Boethiah's Calling" wears a full set, minus the chest piece, which is replaced by the Ebony Mail, though sometimes he will not be wearing the helmet. *An Ebony Shield may be found at any level in Valthume, in a hidden room. *A pair of Ebony Boots will always be in or outside one of the locked sheds at Narzulbur, regardless of the Dragonborn's level. They are located behind the shed, making them easy to steal. They respawn over time, so if the Dragonborn is arrested and the boots are taken away, another pair can easily be stolen later on. *An Ebony Shield may be found in Labyrinthian during the quest "The Staff of Magnus." *An Ebony Shield can be found at any level behind an Expert locked door in Forelhost, just before the hallway that leads to the puzzle door. *Ebony armor can be found within a chest at Angi's Camp at higher levels. Smithing Ebony armor requires a Smithing level of 80 and the Ebony Smithing perk to create. Pieces can be forged at a blacksmith's forge with the following components: *Leather Strips *Ebony Ingots Pieces can be upgraded with an Ebony Ingot at a workbench and also benefit from the Ebony Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. Attributes by piece Variants *Ebony Mail – A Daedric artifact of Boethiah and a unique armor piece of Ebony armor. It is considered part of the Ebony armor set, and, because of this, it can be used to grant the matching set bonus that can be obtained with the regular armor piece. *Masque of Clavicus Vile – Like the Ebony Mail, the masque fulfills the Matching Set perk. Trivia *Ebony armor has appeared in every main title since , where it usually serves as the set statistically outdone only by Daedric armor. , however, omitted greaves, dropping the count from six to five pieces in the set. *Pieces of Ebony armor can also be used at the Atronach Forge in the Midden to craft pieces of Daedric armor. Bugs * When Ebony armor is picked up, it will not add any weight to the inventory. After a few hours, however, the weight is added. * The 25% armor bonus added from the perk Matching Set may not be added when a full set of Ebony armor is equipped. This glitch may also occur when Boethiah's Ebony Mail armor is equipped with other parts of the Ebony armor set. * The skin around the neck may be visible through the armor in the third person view with male characters but not with female characters. * When looking at oneself in third person view while wearing a full set of Ebony armor, one's head may not be present when looking at the shadow. This normally happens while playing as a male. * The shield may appear invisible, making the left hand appear to be unarmed. * If the Dragonborn reverse pickpockets Nettlebane onto a character, there is a chance it will turn into an Ebony Helmet. Appearances * * * * * * * de:Ebenerzrüstung (Skyrim) es:Armadura de ébano (conjunto) (Skyrim) fr:Armure d'ébonite (Skyrim) ru:Эбонитовое снаряжение (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Sets